Farid's Return
by snootch213
Summary: Brief oneshot that takes place between the first two books. Meggie finds herself waiting hopelessly, night after night, for Farid to return. Just as she's about to give up, Farid appears, and Meggie can show him her true feelings. Smut, Lemons, PWP


Meggie and the others had been settled in at Eleanor's for about a month when she began to have trouble sleeping. It wasn't because she was haunted by nightmares of Basta or Capricorn; no, she was having great difficulty getting to sleep altogether. She felt restless; she couldn't figure out why at first. After a few days, Meggie couldn't shake the feeling that she was waiting for someone. But who? Dustfinger? No, that wasn't it. Meggie was puzzled for days. Then one morning, out of the blue, it came to her. She was waiting for the boy that Mo read out of _1001 Arabian Nights_, Farid. Meggie slowly found her every waking thought consumed by the boy. There was just something about him she felt magnetized to; his muscles, his height, his smell. Meggie couldn't figure out why, but all of his characteristics created a sort of aura that found irresistible. Of course, she didn't know much else about Farid. She didn't even know his age, though based on his appearance he was probably 3 or 4 years older than Meggie's mere 12 years of age. Slowly but surely, Meggie began to convince herself that she would never see Farid again, so it was no use pining for him. About 2 weeks after Meggie first began thinking about Farid, she finally threw herself down on her bed, determined to forget the boy. But then that night, there was a tapping on her window.

Meggie could not believe her eyes when she opened her window to the pouring rain. There was Farid, soaked to the bone.

"Meggie..." Farid started.

"Don't say a word," Meggie cut him off. "We need to get you inside and out of those clothes before you catch pneumonia."

She led Farid over to her bed and told him to undress while she went to get him some towels and a robe. She came back quickly, and as Farid dried off, he turned to her slowly. "I've missed you terribly."

"I missed you too," Meggie replied as Farid moved over to sit next to her on the bed. Their eyes locked for a few moments when Farid sat down, and then before she was quite sure what she was doing, Meggie moved the towel covering Farid and moved her head towards his lap.

"Meggie, what are you doing?" Farid asked in surprise.

"Don't worry, just lay back and relax," Meggie instructed in a calm voice. She slowly and smoothly began to bring Farid's penis to life with her lips and tongue. When it was erect, she realized that it was a bit bigger than she expected, making a mental ballpark estimate of a little over 15 cm. She could feel herself getting wet and slipped her left hand into her pajama bottoms to play with herself.

"Oh, Meggie, this is wonderful," Farid moaned in appreciation as Meggie twirled her tongue around Farid's foreskin.

"Just don't think about cumming cus this isn't even the main course."

"Oh no, don't worry about that." Farid reassured her.

Meggie then sat up and removed her top, followed by her shorts. She kept one hand in her panties to stroke her clit while Farid leaned forward and suckled her breasts.

"Oh baby, just like that," Meggie encouraged him. "My nipples are so sensitive. I might be able to cum just from this."

She steadily picked up the pace of her fingering and within two minutes, Meggie was breathing sharp, shallow breaths.

"I'm close, I'm close. Keep sucking that one and twist the other one. Just like that. Oh, oh, Farid, I'm cumming!"

After taking a few moments to recover, Meggie got on all fours on her bed and slowly pulled off her panties, wiggling her hips at Farid as she did so. Then she signaled Farid over to enter her from behind.

"Oh wow Farid, you are hung!" Meggie remarked as Farid began fucking her. "Now speed up for a little bit, then slow back down. Keep changing your pace. Just like that. Grab one of my tits too if you can." Farid followed her instructions obediently. Meggie kept herself balanced with her left arm and moved her hand back to her clitoris.

"Oh fuck you feel so good in me. You like fucking my pussy?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I like fucking your pussy."

"That's what I thought. Now come here and lay back down on the bed again."

Farid quickly changed places with Meggie, who once again began sucking Farid's member. Meggie took a deep breath, then attempted to deepthroat Farid, but began to choke after 10 seconds.

"Damn, my pussy juice tastes good on that cock. Now sit back up just a little bit."

Meggie lifted herself up and slid Farid's dick right back inside of her. She began riding him with no mercy, slamming her pelvis into Farid over and over.

"Holy shit, you feel so good against my clit. I'm getting ready to cum again. Are you close to cumming?"

"M- mhmm," Farid answers weakly, trying to control himself.

"Then I want you to fucking cum in me. Bust your hot load inside of my pussy. Oh- oh- do it now, make me cum! Yes, yes, yes! I'm cumming!"

Farid cummed inside of Meggie just seconds before she reached her orgasm.

"Don't ever disappear like that again," Meggie whispers. She then rolls off of Farid and the young lovers fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
